If Ciel Phantomhive is a
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Dan disinilah kisah ini berakhir, untuk memulai kembali kisah yang baru... The last chapter is arrive, minna! Read n Review yaa!
1. chapter 1

**If Ciel Phantomhive is a...**

(Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana)

My first one!!!! Yaaayyyy!!!! Akhirnya post juga!!! Yaah, masih acak-acakan n membuatnya masih perlu jatuh bangun (?). Fict nie Yuu buat sbg protesnya Yuu soal tamatnya Kuroshitsuji yang sedih n rada ngegantung *nangis lagi*. Soal inspirasi, setelah baca KS volume 1, Yuu langsung kepikiran, gimana kalo Yuu bikin FFnya??? Eh, gak taunya volume 2 tokoh utamanya jadi ngalamin hal yang 'mirip' sama FF Yuu ini!!! Murni kebetulaaaaan, seriously...!!!!! *triak-triak ga-je*

Note: Gomen kalo banyak author's notenya. Soalnya aku grogi banget bikin romance fic kayak gini! Hontou ni gomen nee! m_ _m Tapi, anggap aja author s note itu lawakan garing dari seseorang yang selalu loading kalo lagi ngomongin soal yang ecchi-ecchi atau hentai-hentai kayak aku!!!

OK, Retsu GOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Saat itu adalah pagi yang damai di mansion Earl of Phantomhive. Semua berjalan normal (setidaknya menurut para penghuninya). Seperti biasa, satu-satunya maid memecahkan sebuah tea set mahal, si gardener merusak tatanan taman yang sudah rapi, sang koki meledakkan bahan-bahan untuk sarapan pagi ini, Tanaka hanya duduk sambil menikmati teh dan cuma berkata "ho-ho..." , sementara itu, seorang butler berpakaian hitam bernama Sebastian masuk ke sebuah kamar besar sambil membawa nampan berisi tea set berisi teh dan susu untuk porsi satu orang.

"Tuan muda, waktunya bangun." Sebastian membangunkannya dengan lembut. Tapi, masternya itu belum juga terlihat akan bangkit dari balik selimutnya. Sebastian mengguncangkan Ciel pelan, tapi ia tetap tidur. Sebastian menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menghela napas. Memang agak sulit membangunkan Ciel. Tapi seketika, Sebastian menyeringai. Ia menemukan ide untuk membangunkannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lord-nya. "Bangunlah, My Lord." Sebastian kembali berkata dengan lebih lembut. Ciel mulai membuka mata perlahan, terdiam sebentar, lalu...

"Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!" teriaknya saat melihat wajah butlernya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sebastian kembail berdiri tegak, dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Karena Tuan selalu saja sulit dibangunkan, jadi saya terpikirkan ide itu." Sebastian tertawa kecil. Ciel terlihat berwajah begitu merah menahan malu. Sebastian menyiapkan teh dengan susu yang agak lebih banyak.

"Tapi tak perlu dengan cara seperti itu, kan?" bantah Ciel dengan wajah berpeluh. Ia bangkit, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sebastian menghampirinya dan memberikan cangkir berisi teh susu.

"Secangkir teh dengan banyak susu kurasa akan cukup menenangkan. Setelah ini, mandi air hangat pasti akan menyenangkan, My Lord," katanya lagi. Ciel menerimanya, meneguknya perlahan.

"Kemarin aku kelelahan, jadi aku agak sulit dibangunkan pagi ini. Apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Ciel setelah meneguk setengah tehnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini anda akan datang ke perusahaan Phantom untuk menghadiri rapat pemegang saham juga para pemimpin cabang perusahaan Phantom dari seluruh dunia." jawab Sebastian.

"Lalu...?"

"Lalu... ah, ya! Hari ini anda harus bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Ratu untuk memenuhi panggilannya. Maaf, saya hampir melupakannya jika Tuan tidak mengingatkan saya. Saya mohon maaf." Sebastian membungkukkan badan menandakan penghormatan yang tinggi pada tuannya.

"Tak masalah, aku merasa agak tidak sehat hari ini. Sepertinya tidak sopan menghadap Yang Mulia dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ciel memijit pelan keningnya yang agak sakit. Sebastian langsung memegang pundak Ciel yang tampak akan rubuh kembali ke ranjang. Ia lalu menyandarkannya ke bantal yang dipasang vertikal.

"Perlukah saya mengundur rapat juga pertemuan anda hari ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengambil kembali cangkir dari tangan Ciel. Ciel menggeleng lemah.

"Tak perlu. Semuanya tetap dalam rencana semula. Cukup bangunkan aku 2 jam lagi. Tak ada perubahan, mengerti?" jawab Ciel tegas.

"Baik, My Lord." Sebastian membungkuk pada tuannya agak lebih rendah. Ia lalu mengambil nampan dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar.

Sepertinya... memang sudah tiba waktunya... gumam The Earl of Phantomhive pelan, dalam hening kamarnya.

********

Dua jam kemudian, seperti perintah, Sebastian kembali ke kamar Ciel untuk membangunkannya. Tapi ia melihat ranjang telah kosong, tak ada Ciel di sana. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tongkat yang beradu dengan lantai marmer dari belakangnya. Sebastian segera berbalik, dan disana ia lihat sang Earl muda telah siap untuk pergi.

"Ayo pergi, Sebastian." Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Sebastian mengikuti di belakangnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

Musim semi sudah sampai pertengahannya. Udara sudah mulai menghangat. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran di taman puri Phantomhive. Ciel mampir sebentar dan memetik setangkai mawar merah, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kereta kuda yang telah menunggu.

Sebastian segera membukakan pintu untuk Ciel, lalu mempersilakannya masuk terlebih dulu. Saat ia akan menutupnya, tangan Ciel meraihnya, menariknya masuk.

"Jangan duduk di depan. Temani aku di sini," perintah Ciel singkat. Sebastian mematuhi perintah Ciel, dan masuk ke kereta penumpang. Lalu kereta mulai berjalan.

"Tuan, kenapa anda meminta saya duduk di sini?" tanya Sebastian heran. Sementara itu di depannya Ciel tampak memainkan mawar yang tadi ia petik.

"Tak perlu aku jawab. Bukan pertanyaan yang terlalu penting kan, Sebastian?" Ciel balik bertanya. Raut wajah sang butler berubah, dari ekspresi terkejut menjadi tersenyum.

"Tentu, Tuan. Anda tak perlu menjawabnya jika tidak memungkinkan," jawab Sebastian diplomatis. Sesaat keadaan hening, hanya suara derap kuda yang terdengar.

"Aku cuma..." kata Ciel terputus memecah kesunyian. Sebastian yang sedang melihat ke arah lain segera menoleh. "... aku cuma... sedikit kesepian." Ciel melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya sendu, terlihat ia memang sedang sedih. Sebastian bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di bawah kaki tuannya.

"Jangan berwajah murung seperti itu, Tuan," hibur Sebastian. "tak ada yang harus Tuan sedihkan". Sebastian melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia ambil mawar dari tangan Ciel, lalu ia selipkan pada saku baju di dada Ciel. Tangan mungil Ciel meraih tangan Sebastian dan menurunkannya menjadi berada di pangkuannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Berjanjilah akan selalu berada di sampingku, apapun yang terjadi, meskipun aku bukan lagi The Earl of Phantomhive yang kamu kenal. Mengerti?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah tegas. Sebastian terkejut saat ia tak bisa melepas tangannya, tapi ia lalu tersenyum.

"Baik, My Lord," Sebastian menjawabnya sambil balik meremas tangan tuannya. Sebastian hafal betul kenapa sang tuan agak sedih hari ini. Hari ini memang hari yang sangat penting baginya. Tapi orang-orang itu seenaknya mengganggu, tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini.

********

Kantor pusat perusahaan Phantom terlihat sibuk pagi ini. Hari ini ada rapat yang sangat penting, ditambah lagi sang pimpinan yang biasanya tidak akan pernah ingin meninggalkan mansionnya hanya untuk rapat, kali ini menyempatkan hadir. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kantor berbenah untuk menyambutnya.

"Kita telah tiba, Tuan Muda." Sebastian bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mempersilakan tuannya turun setelah ia turun terlebih dahulu. Ciel turun perlahan dari kereta kuda, dibantu oleh Sebastian. Saat Ciel turun, semua karyawan yang ada di sekitarnya langsung terdiam, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda!" kata mereka semua serempak. Ciel menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan kecil. Ciel terus berjalan masuk dengan Sebastian di belakangnya. Di dalam pun, orang-orang membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Ciel yang tetap berjalan tegap tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tongkatnya mengetuk lantai seirama dengan derap langkah kakinya yang konstan.

"Tolong buka pintunya, Sebastian," kata Ciel dingin saat tiba di depan pintu ruangannya yang besar. Sebastian maju dan membukanya, lalu mempersilakan Ciel masuk. Ruangan Ciel ditata dengan megah, sesuai dengan seleranya. Tak ada cela, tak ada barang kekanak-kanakan di sana. Sempurna, jika boleh dikatakan.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda," kata seseorang di balik pintu setelah mengetuk pintu. Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian mengangguk dan maju, membukakan pintu.

"Ya, silakan Nona." Sebastian mempersilakan seorang wanita muda masuk dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Ciel yang tenggelam di kursinya yang empuk.

"Silakan duduk," kata Ciel singkat. Wanita itu duduk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sementara itu, Sebastian kembali berdiri di samping majikannya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Ada beberapa dokumen yang perlu anda baca dan setujui," kata wanita itu. Ia meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu di meja. Ciel mengambilnya satu-persatu.

"Apa kamu ingin minum sesuatu sambil menungguku menyelesaikan ini, Nona?" tanya Ciel tanpa memalingkan matanya dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca.

"Eh, mungkin... saya mengikuti Tuan saja," jawabnya canggung. Sebastian mendekati Nona itu dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Nona itu.

"Jangan seperti itu, Nona. Majikan saya ini selalu ingin jawaban yang pasti. Jadi, Nona ingin minum apa ya?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Wanita muda berpakaian rapi dan berwajah oriental Jepang itu makin canggung.

"Uhm..." ia berpikir lagi. Wajahnya memerah saat merasakan butler itu jaraknya terlalu dekat dengannya. Ciel mendongak dan wajahnya menyembunyikan kemarahan, tapi ia berusaha mengeremnya. Ia mencoba rileks dan mengatur nafas.

"Sudahlah, Sebastian. Teh susu untukku dan teh merah untuk Nona ini," kata Ciel menghentikan Sebastian dengan wajah masih agak semrawut. Sebastian mundur setelah memberi hormat pada tuannya.

"Maaf," kata nona itu memecah keheningan.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Ciel tanpa menoleh.

"Maaf bila pertanyaan saya agak lancang. Tapi, sampai kapan anda akan menyembunyikan hal itu darinya?" tanya nona itu. Seketika, Ciel terdiam, antara kaget dan bingung. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan dokumen yang sedang ia baca di atas meja.

"Entahlah, Yuu. Aku sendiri tak tahu akan sampai akan kusembunyikan hal ini darinya. Tapi yang jelas, tak lama lagi ia akan tahu." Ciel menjawabnya dengan nada yang agak meragukan. Nona itu terkejut.

"Anda... masih mengingat nama saya?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget. Ciel tersenyum kecil.

"Sangat keterlaluan bila seorang atasan tak hafal nama bawahan-bawahannya. Sungguh akan sangat memalukanku," jawabnya ringan dengan nada santai. Mereka tertawa kecil, lalu Yuu menemani sang atasan mengobrol sambil membaca laporannya.

"Saya merasa ada yang ganjal," Yuu tiba-tiba berbicara. Ciel mendongak lalu mengerutkan kening.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ciel penasaran dan bangkit dari kursinya. Yuu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ciel. Seketika itu juga, Ciel menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya. Ia kembali ke kursinya dengan wajah tertegun.

"Apakah saya benar?" tanya Yuu dengan wajah gembira dan penuh harap.

"Aah, sudahlah!" jawab Ciel buru-buru. Wajahnya merona merah. Ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan dokumen-dokumen untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sementara itu di hadapannya, Yuu sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa. "Ya, sudah selesai. Kira-kira jam berapa rapat akan dimulai?" tanyanya sambil memberikan dokumen yang telah selesai ditandatangani.

"Kira-kira satu jam lagi. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang telah datang ke kantor." Yuu menjawab sembari menjelaskan. Ia lalu mengambil dokumen dari meja Ciel. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sebastian muncul sambil membawa nampan dengan dua buah cangkir diatasnya.

"Lama sekali, Sebastian. Apa yang kamu lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Ciel sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan, tapi tak masalah." Sebastian menjawab. Yuu bangkit dari kursi.

"Saya telah selesai. Saya undur diri, Tuan." Yuu pamit untuk kembali ke mejanya. Ciel dan Sebastian agak terkejut dengan kata-kata Yuu.

"Bukankah lebih baik tehnya di minum dulu?" tanya Ciel dan Sebastian bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan, agak terkejut saat mereka berkata bersamaan. Yuu makin sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Tak perlu, Tuan. Masih banyak yang perlu saya kerjakan. Saya permisi dulu." Yuu dengan sopan menolak tawaran atasannya sekaligus dengan butlernya. Sesaat ia menatap Ciel dan memberikan kerlingan padanya, lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tuan?" tanya Sebastian yang kebingungan. Ciel memutar kursinya sehingga memunggungi Sebastian.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi Sebastian, tapi kamu tak boleh sampai mengetahuinya. Tidak sekarang," batin Ciel dalam lamunannya. Sementara itu, di belakangnya Sebastian Michaelis makin kebingungan karena mendapat jawaban kosong.

********

Kyaboooooo!!!! *Nodame mode on* Akhirnya selesai juga satu chapt!!!!! Waaaaaiiiii!!!! Ga-je banget, kalo boleh jujur.... Tapi Yuu tetep minta reviewnya *melas-melas*!!!! Jadi....

**REVIEW PLEAAAAASSSEEEEEEE!!!! m_ _m**


	2. chapter 2

Waaaaaiiiii!!!!

Arigatou buat yang udah ngereview!!!! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!!!! m_ _m Sesuai keinginan, Yuu update chapter barunya niihhh!!!!

Nah, sekarang jawaban buat review!!!!! ^^

Namikaze Iin-chan: Makasih buat pujiannyaaaa!!! ^^ Jawaban Iin-chan akan segera terjawab sedikit-sedikit (hahahaha…. ^^;). Yaah, seperti yang Iin-chan tau, KSJ belom tamat. Yang Yuu sebut ending itu ending animenya (silakan buka bila penasaran). Kalo mangascan-nya bisa dibaca di atau ! Arigatou buat review-nyaaa!!!! m_ _m

Diesty Sutcliff: Waaai! Arigatou banget buat pujiannya! Yuu pikir ada misstypo, tapi ternyata nggak, yokattaaaa!!!! Ngomong2, iri di sebelah mananya??? Terus soal "Yes, My Lord", akan Yuu perbaiki (emang lebih enak kalo kayak di manganya). Arigatou sekali lagiiii!!!! ^^

Shim Eunha: Jawaban Yuu untuk Eunha-san ada di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnyaaa!!!! ^^ Arigatou for the review!!!! ^^

Carmila Gottschalk: Kita samaaaaa!!! Untuk jelasnya, baca chapter ini yaaaa!!! Arigatou juga buat reviewnyaaa!!!

Waaai, Yuu pikir gak akan ada yang review, ternyata adaa! Yuu seneng banget! Bener-bener ngasih semangat Yuu buat nge-post update-annya!

Nggak akan lama-lama deh, kita mulai aja yaaaa!!!!

RETSU GOOOO!!!!

**If Ciel Phantomhive is a…**

**Disclaimer: **Yuu bukanlah pemilik Kuroshitsuji. Kalo Yuu pemiliknya, Yuu akan ubah persis seperti yang Yuu mau (kyahahahahaha!). KSJ milik Toboso Yana-sensei, Yuu cuma bikin FF-nya aja! ^_^v

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis X Ciel Phantomhive (yang bukan Ciel Phantomhive)

**Warning: **Ga-je, OC, OOC dan banyak nyeleweng sana sini…. Gomen….

"Saya pikir tidak bijaksana bila mengurangi biaya operasional saat perusahaan Phantom sedang ada di puncak." Duke Tier, salah satu pemegang saham memberi opininya. Rapat pemegang saham dan juga kepala cabang telah berjalan hampir satu jam. Tapi sepertinya belum akan menampakkan hasil.

"Tapi bila biaya tidak dipangkas, maka harga akan turut naik. Dampak yang terjadi, kita akan kehilangan konsumen!" sangkal Lady Lillia, pemimpin perusahaan Phantom cabang Perancis.

"Jalan satu-satunya memang menaikkan harga. Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?" Lord Vincount membenarkan pendapat Duke Tier sebagai sesama pemegang saham.

"Hal seperti itu memang wajar terjadi. Kita ini pengusaha, bukan pekerja sosial. Tak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu!" Lady Sophie, pemimpin perusahaan Phantom cabang Italia berkata dengan nada ketus. Keributan pun akhirnya dimulai. Semuanya saling menyerang, tak peduli siapa yang berhak bicara dan siapa yang wajib mendengar.

Tapi, sang pimpinan masih terdiam, dengan Sebastian yang selalu setia di sampingnya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba berpikir dengan logikanya yang memang lebih dingin dibanding semua yang hadir. Keributan makin menjadi. Akhirnya, Ciel membuka matanya dan menarik nafas.

"Cukup!" serunya lantang. Semuanya terdiam, lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Ciel di ujung meja. "Harusnya tidak perlu sampai seperti ini." Ciel kembali mengatur emosinya, meskipun dadanya masih naik-turun.

Maka, berkat suara lantang dari mulut kecil The Earl of Phantomhive itu, rapat dapat kembali dilanjutkan dan mulai menampakkan hasil yang diinginkan. Sebastian hanya berdiri di sana, tanpa berkomentar dan tanpa memberi petuah apapun. Ciel sudah mulai bisa melakukan segalanya seorang diri.

********

Rapat pun selesai, hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Keseimbangan telah dicapai tanpa perlu ada yang dianaktirikan. Tapi raut kemenangan tak tampak di wajah Ciel. Wajahnya malah lebih pucat dibandingkan wajahnya tadi pagi. Tubuhnya mulai sempoyongan, lalu roboh tak sadarkan diri. Untungnya, tangan Sebastian sigap menahannya sehingga tuannya tidak jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"Tuan! Tuan muda! Sadarlah Tuan! Tuan!" seru Sebastian panik sebelum menggendongnya dengan hati-hati menuju arah lobby, bermaksud untuk segera pulang.

********

"Ngh..., Sebastian..." igau Ciel. Ia perlahan membuka mata, sekelilingnya masih terlihat agak buram. Di sampingnya Sebastian duduk di lantai beralaskan permadani beludru berwarna gelap, kepalanya ia sandarkan di tepi kasur. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Ciel.

Perlahan, raut wajah Ciel berubah. Memerah, antara kaget dan senang. Sebastian terbangun, merasakan gerakan tangan sang master yang sudah mulai sadar. Ciel segera memalingkan pandangan, tapi kepalanya memberontak. Pusing luar biasa, matanya berkunang-kunang sehingga pandangannya menjadi kabur.

"Tuan, sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah khawatir. Ia lalu mengambil kompresan dari kening Ciel, membasahinya, lalu menaruhnya kembali di tempatnya semula.

"Ngh... di mana aku?" tanya Ciel dengan suara lemah dan parau. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh sisi ruangan.

"Kita ada di mansion Phantomhive, Tuan. Ada di kamarmu." Sebastian menjawab lembut. Ciel tampak terkejut, kalang kabut, lalu mencoba bangkit dan kembali roboh.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya dengan nada panik. Sebastian merogoh jam sakunya.

"Kira-kira selama dua jam. Sekarang sudah tepat tengah hari. Matahari telah mencapai puncaknya." Sebastian menjawab sembari terus memandangi jam sakunya sebelum mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Apa?!" pekik Ciel makin panik. Tapi yang terdengar selanjutnya cuma suara rintihan sakit.

"Tuan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" tegur Sebastian makin khawatir.

"Tapi aku harus pergi ke..." Ciel membantah, tapi terputus saat telunjuk Sebastian menyilang bibirnya.

"Tak perlu memikirkan hal itu." Sebastian menenangkan Ciel, tapi Ciel malah makin terlihat panik.

"Jangan bilang... kamu mengundurnya atau bahkan... membatalkannya!" serobot Ciel yang makin panik.

"Keinginanku seperti itu. Tapi..." Sebastian memutus kata-katanya, lalu berbalik ke belakang, ke arah pintu. Di antara keremangan kamar, seorang wanita anggun keluar dari bayangan pintu. Sebastian hendak bersiap, tapi tangan Ciel menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, tak ingin membiarkan Sebastian melakukan apapun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Earl of Phantomhive?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah namun tetap anggun. Di wajahnya tersungging senyum simpatik. Ciel tercengang, tak percaya.

"Yang Mulia... Ratu?" gumamnya tak percaya. Wanita bertiara itu tersenyum lagi, membuat Ciel makin tercengang.

********

"Yang Mulia... Ratu?" Ciel tercengang tak percaya. Ia berusaha bangun dan memberi hormat, tapi tubuhnya masih belum mengizinkan, begitu juga butlernya yang mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tak perlu, Ciel. Tak masalah bagiku." Ratu berjalan mendekati ranjang Ciel. Sebastian tetap di tempatnya, tak bergeming dari sisi tuannya. "Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan dokter mengenai Ciel, Sebastian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutnya, Tuan Muda mengalami kelelahan yang cukup mengkhawatirkan akibat padatnya kegiatan Tuan akhir-akhir ini, Yang Mulia." Sebastian menjawabnya dengan rinci dan hati-hati sambil memandangi Ciel lembut.

"Begitukah? Sebaiknya lebih banyak beristirahat, Earl," nasihatnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya masih mampu melakukan titah anda." Ciel membantah nasihat Ratu dengan cepat.

"Tuan muda!" tegur Sebastian yang kesal dengan sikap Ciel. Tapi Ciel bersikap acuh pada peringatan Sebastian.

"Tak masalah. Saya hafal betul sikap keras kepala ini, Sebastian. Jangan memikirkannya terlalu jauh." Ratu segera melerai kedua anak muda **(author's note**: Anak muda???? Maksudku ini soal Sebastian... *Seba-chan mulai menjauh, tidaaaakk!***)** di hadapannya. Lalu, Ratu meminta Sebastian untuk meninggalkannya dengan Ciel berdua saja. Sebastian bangkit, namun tangan Ciel masih menahannya. Tangan Ciel terlepas perlahan, bersamaan dengan Sebastian yang makin menjauh.

********

"Ciel, kamu sudah mendengar tentang insiden di antara bangsawan Inggris akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Ratu serius.

"Saya sudah mendengar soal itu, Yang Mulia. Saya juga telah meminta Sebastian untuk mencari informasi tentang insiden tersebut." Ciel menjawab dengan lengkap, suaranya masih lemah.

"Berkaitan dengan itu, saya telah menyiapkan sebuah pesta dansa malam ini. Tapi, saya meminta sesuatu darimu." Ratu menjelaskan rencananya.

"Apakah itu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Ciel singkat. Ratu sedikit menghela nafasnya, sebelum bersiap menjawab.

"Saya ingin, kamu berpakaian sesuai dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya, Ciel. Tak boleh ada tipuan di pesta kali ini. Lagipula, saya tak pernah setuju kamu berpenampilan begini." jawab Ratu tegas. Kini giliran Ciel yang menghela napas setelah terhenyak beberapa saat.

"Saya mengerti sekali maksud anda, tapi saya tak ingin melihat wajah penuh kekecewaannya," jelas Ciel.

"Saya tak mau mendengar alasan apa-apa lagi. Saya akan tetap disini untuk membantumu mempersiapkan segalanya. Sebastian telah saya berangkatkan ke istana untuk mengepalai tim persiapan pesta." Ratu mempertegas perintahnya atas Ciel. Ciel terdiam. Ini artinya Sang Ratu benar-benar telah marah.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Ciel menyerah. Ratu tersenyum senang. Tak lama kemudian, dayang-dayang istana memasuki kamar gelap Ciel dengan banyak perlengkapan di dalam tas. Dengan satu komando, mereka bergerak dan yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya teriakan Ciel.

********

Malam ini, istana sangat gemerlap. Sebastian telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Dekorasi sangat anggun dan elegan dari tangannya telah menyulap ballroom menjadi indah sekali. Ia kini sedang berbicara dengan kepala rumah tangga istana.

Semantara itu di sisi lain istana, Ciel duduk di depan cermin pada salah satu kamar tamu. Ia terlihat tidak senang. Seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang, melewatkan lengannya di bahu Ciel, meloloskannya melewati leher dan melingkarkannya. Ciel terdiam, meski memang terlihat kesal.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali malam ini," puji orang itu berbisik di telinga Ciel. Ciel mendengus kesal.

"Bagiku, itu bukan pujian sama sekali." Ciel berkata dengan sinis.

"Itu memang bukan pujianku yang sesungguhnya. Kau sangat **cantik** **(author's note**: woow... bold abis-abisan!^^**) **malam ini, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, ah, tidak..." katanya terputus. Ciel menoleh, dan terhapuslah kegelapan kamar itu. Ciel tampil dengan rambut biru gelap panjang tertata rapi dan gaun indah berwarna senada, lengkap dengan topi beludru berhias mawar yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"...maksudku... Lady Secillia Phantomhive."

********

Ballroom mulai ramai. Para bangsawan dari seluruh Inggris berkumpul disini. Semuanya memenuhi panggilan Ratu dan hadir di pesta dansanya. Singgasana masih kosong, rupanya Sang Ratu belum tampak juga.

Pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Ciel diketuk lembut. Laki-laki dibelakang Ciel melepaskan lengannya. Raut wajah kesal karena telah diganggu muncul. Ia membuka pintu, lalu membungkuk hormat saat melihat siapa yang muncul. Ia lalu melangkah keluar.

"Bagaimana, Secillia? Sudah mulai terbiasa?" tanya Ratu yang muncul. Ciel bangkit dari kursi riasnya dan memberi hormat.

"Ya, saya mulai sedikit terbiasa, Yang Mulia." Ciel menjawab dengan nada tak meyakinkan. Ratu tersenyum, hafal gelagat sang penerus keluarga Phantomhive.

"Ada seseorang yang sejak tadi terus mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi bila tak melihat wajahmu. Sedari tadi, ia terlihat gelisah." ungkap Ratu dengan wajah geli. Ciel mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa itu, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya kebingungan. Ratu tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Masuklah." Ratu memberi komando. Seseorang dengan pakaian butler berwarna hitam memasuki ruangan. Sebastian.

"Permisi, Tuan Mu..." Sebastian membungkuk hormat. Namun saat mendongak, ia terdiam, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ciel terdiam, menunduk sedih. Sebastian terhenyak tak percaya. Sementara itu, Ratu meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu, membiarkan Ciel dan Sebastian berbicara.

********

Yupz! Sedikit rahasia terbongkar, untuk yang bertanya apa yang Ciel (atau Secillia) sembunyikan adalah…

**SEPERTI YANG DISEBUTKAN DIATAS!!!!** *disambit readers*

Tapi sebelum Yuu tutup, Yuu mau minta maaf jika ada misstypo and so on etc… Yuu masih baru disini *semua juga tau!* jadi mohon kritik and saran dan review dan segala bentuk hal yang bisa memperbaiki tulisan Yuu kedepannya (tapi Yuu belum bisa menerima flame, karena Yuu belum menemukan cara yang pas untuk menanggapinya).

Satu lagi permintaan maaf, Yuu baru akan update di bulan April awal. Soalnya Yuu harus menghadapi UN *nangis*… Mohon doanya dari semua readers, authors, n reviewer , semoga Yuu lulus dengan nilai yang bagus *amiiiiin*!

Terakhir….

**REVIEW PLEAAAAAASEEEE!!!!!!!**

m_ _m


	3. Chapter 3

Wohohohohoho!!!!!! Yuu kembaliiiii!!!! Saya kembali dengan update-an chapter 3! Maaf telah membuat semuanya menunggu lama!!!! Ujian berakhir, soal-soal abal pun berlalu satu persatu. Soal-soal ajip, pengawas nyebelin (cuma satu sih… yang bikin Yuu teriak KAMI KOROSU!), pokoknya lewaaaaat!!!!!! Sekarang waktunya seneng-seneng, kyahahahahaha~~

Nah, waktunya bales komen! ^^

**Namikaze Iin-chan**: Yap, Ciel adalah seorang cewek di fic Yuu! Soal perubahan sikap atau nggak, silakan baca fic dibawah ini! Jawabannya bisa ditemukan di sini, hehehehe…. Makasih buat doanya! Ujian udah berlalu, sekarang harus rileks! ^^v Arigatou buat reviewnyaaa!

**Diesty Sutcliff**: Vincount, bukan Viscount (wakil kepala )! Juga bukan crossdress, Diesty-san! Author's note yang pertama itu maksudnya Sebby kan udah tua (kalo gak salah 100 taun lebih), itu lho! Makasih reviewnyaaa!!!! m(_ _)m

**Carmila Gottschalk**: Sebenernya awalnya Yuu mau ngetik Cecillia, tapi yang keketik selalu Secillia, jadi Yuu pake nama Secillia buat namanya (mau gak mau, daripada dibilang plin-plan)! Hatur nuhun reviewnyaaa! *Sunda mode on~

**Karin-Mikkadhira-**: Hontou ni arigatou buat reviewnya, kuso nee-san!!!! Wai-wai-waiiii!!! Malah jadi ngikutin, hehehehe…. Yapz, ayo berjuang untuk masuk MIT!!!! Ngomong-ngomong, udah bisa maen Requiem belom??? Kalo belum, inget nazarnya loooh! XDDDDD

Udah abis nih reviewnya! Langsung kita mulai yaaaa! ^^d

**If Ciel Phantomhive is a…**

**Disclaimer: **Yuu bukanlah pemilik Kuroshitsuji. Kalo Yuu pemiliknya, manga ini bakal jadi super-duper-amat-sangat-abal-banget-pisun, hehehehe… Sekali lagi, KSJ milik Toboso Yana-sensei, Yuu cuma bikin FF-nya aja! ^_^v

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis X Ciel Phantomhive (a.k.a Secillia Phantomhive)

**Warning: **Ga-je, abal, perlu perbaikan sana-sini, OC, OOC, pokoknya amatir banget lah! Gomen nee…

* * *

"Inilah aku. Seorang wanita yang tak pantas disebut Earl, Tuan Muda, Lord, atau apapun itu." Ciel memecah keheningan, berkata dengan wajah tegak. Ia tertawa miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sebastian menunduk, seperti tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan.

"Kamu selalu berkata jangan sekali-kali berbohong. Tapi kamu sendiri," Sebastian maju dengan kemarahan yang nampak di wajahnya. Sementara itu Ciel mundur, ketakutan. Ia terjatuh karena menginjak gaunnya, lalu bangkit dan mundur lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku..." kata Ciel ragu. Sebastian makin mendesak maju, dan Ciel makin sibuk mundur. Langkah Ciel terhenti karena tubuhnya membentur tembok. Sebastian menahan kedua tangan Ciel di tembok dengan tangannya, membuat Ciel tak bisa berkutik.

"Sebastian, auw!" rintih Ciel yang pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh Sebastian. Ia menutup matanya, tak berani memandang butler andalannya itu.

"Lihat aku." perintah Sebastian tepat di depan wajah Ciel. Ciel membuka matanya perlahan. Dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah wajah Sebastian yang lembut.

"Jangan pernah berbohong lagi padaku, ya?" kata Sebastian lembut. Di wajahnya tersungging senyum lembut. Mata Ciel berkaca-kaca. Saat Sebastian melepas cengkeramannya, Ciel menghambur pada butler dihadapannya, memeluknya erat-erat. Butler itu terlihat kaget pada awalnya, lalu balas memeluk Ciel. Ciel akhirnya menangis sepuasnya di dalam pelukan Sebastian.

"Nona Secillia," panggil Sebastian lembut saat tangisan Ciel mereda. Tapi Ciel masih tak ingin pergi, ia masih memeluk erat tubuh Sebastian.

"Aku pusing. Biarkan aku ada di sini sedikit lebih lama." Ciel mengeluh. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang. "Tubuhmu hangat, nyaman ada disini," komentar Ciel. **(author's note**: ANEEEEHH!!!! HEEEEN!!! **)** Wajah Sebastian memerah, lalu tersenyum. Ia peluk Ciel lebih erat, membiarkan Lady itu menjadi lebih tenang dengan membuatnya tenggelam di pelukannya.

"Saya selalu ada di samping anda, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun anda bukan yang saya kenal dulu." Sebastian berbisik di telinga Ciel pelan. Ia lalu mempererat pelukannya. Tubuh kecil dan rapuh Ciel tenggelam sepenuhnya.

********

"Para tamu sekalian. Dengan ini, pesta dansa saya mulai!" kata Ratu tegas. Seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan, menyadarkan Sebastian yang berada di kamar tamu. Ia hendak bangkit, tapi melihat Ciel tertidur di pelukannya ia bangkit lebih perlahan. Ia lalu menggendong Ciel terlentang di kedua lengannya.

"Nona Secillia, pesta sudah dibuka," kata Sebastian lembut, berusaha membangunkan Ciel yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Uungh..." Ciel terbangun. Wajahnya begitu manis saat ia terbangun. Riasannya masih tetap rapi, ia terlihat cantik sekali.

"Kau terlihat manis dan cantik sekali dengan riasan ini, Nona." Sebastian memuji. Wajah Ciel memerah, ia tersipu. Sebastian lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Ciel perlahan. "Jadi lain kali, jangan biarkan air mata mengalir di wajahmu. Sekalipun kau tahu wajahmu saat menangis pun sangat manis dan tetap cantik, ya?" tegur Sebastian lembut. Ciel mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang masih tersipu.

"Waah, ada yang sudah berbaikan lagi rupanya." Ratu tersenyum senang. Mereka menoleh, lalu tersipu. "Tapi sepertinya orang yang 'diburu' itu tak terlalu senang." Ratu melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Ciel menyunggingkan senyum.

"Nona sudah siap?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku siap." Ciel menjawab yakin. Acara puncak akan segera dimulai.

********

"Saya ingin menghadirkan seorang tamu istimewa saya malam ini. Silakan," kata Ratu. Semuanya melihat kearah tangga.

"Aku tegang." Ciel berkata dengan raut cemas. Sebastian yang sudah berganti pakaian membungkuk.

"Jangan cemas, saya ada disisi anda. Tenang, dan jangan panik." Sebastian berusaha menenangkan Ciel. Ciel mengangguk kecil lalu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Silakan keluar, My Lady." kata Sebastian lagi. Ciel mengangguk.

"Inilah, Lady Secillia Phantomhive!" seru Ratu. Ciel dengan anggunnya keluar dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Semua orang terdiam, mengagumi kecantikan Ciel. Saat Ciel berhenti di bagian tangga terluas, ia membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan pada semua yang hadir.

Entah bagaimana caranya, di ujung tangga terbawah sana Sebastian telah menunggu. Ia berdiri tegak, memberikan senyuman untuk menenangkan Ciel yang berada di atas sana. Sebastian tahu, ruangan yang sedang sunyi akan membuat Lady-nya merasa tegang. Tapi ketegangan itu segera berganti dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Anda berhasil, Nona." Sebastian bergumam pelan saat Ciel sudah ada di dekatnya. Ciel tersenyum manis dan mengangguk senang.

********

Malam merangkak naik, bulan sudah tinggi. Di ballroom, para tamu sedang berdansa waltz diiringi musik orkestra. Sementara itu, Ciel termenung sendiri di balkon ballroom. Ia menopang dagu dan sikunya terantuk ke dinding rendah yang membatasi balkon. Di belakangnya, seseorang berdiri tegak.

"Secillia, kamu menikmati malam ini?" tanyanya lembut dengan nada angkuh. Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya, kaget. Tapi lalu segera berusaha bertindak biasa.

"Menyenangkan. Aku merasa cukup lega, namun tetap tidak puas." Ciel menjawab dengan nada sinis. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Aku hanya bercanda!" pria itu meminta maaf. Ciel masih mengacuhkan orang ini.

"Aku tak yakin. Kamu telah mengenalku sejak lama, Philippe. Kamu tahu persis aku tak suka bercanda." Ciel membantah dengan tegas. Pria berwajah khas orang Perancis itu menghela napas sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Nalurimu memang tajam," katanya tertahan. Ia membekap mulut Secillia dengan sapu tangan yang telah dibubuhi obat bius sehingga sang Lady terhuyung tak sadarkan diri di dalam dekapan Philippe. "...kau memang benar-benar Secillia-ku." Philippe berkata lagi. Ia lalu menggendong Ciel yang terkulai lemas di tangannya.

"Nona, saya membawakan minuman," Sebastian muncul. Tapi ia terbelalak saat yang ia lihat disana hanya topi sang Lady yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan wajah mengerang, Sebastian berlalu. Ia tahu, siapa yang berani mencari gara-gara dengannya kali ini.

********

Ciel terjaga. Ia ingin memalingkan wajahnya, tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya tak mau menuruti apa perintah otaknya. Otaknya memproses keadaan sekelilingnya, remang, ia berada di atas ranjang, tapi di mana tepatnya ia tak tahu. Sunyi senyap, jauh dari hiruk pikuk ballroom.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang berbisik di belakangnya. Ia tak bisa menoleh, tak juga bisa bangkit dari ranjang. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya seakan terkunci. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"Orang itu! Menggunakan cara licik! Sialan!" maki Ciel di dalam hati, karena ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dalam gelap, ia bisa melihat sedikit cahaya dari celah di bawah pintu.

"Kau tak bisa bergerak, 'kan? Inilah kemampuanku, memberimu sugesti," terangnya. Tangannya leluasa bergerak, ia menyelipkan sesuatu di antara lilitan kain di pinggang Ciel. "...sekarang, panggillah butlermu itu." tantang Philippe. Perlahan, bibir Ciel bergerak membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sebas...ti...an... aku... di... si...ni." Ciel berbisik ragu. "Aku... tak bisa mengatur mulutku sendiri! Orang ini, mensugestiku dengan kuat! Bagaimana ini?!" batin Ciel panik.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu kamar didobrak. Cahaya masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap. Di ambang pintu, pria yang terengah-engah itu terlihat amat sangat marah. Ia makin marah saat melihat Ciel tertahan di atas ranjang bersama Phillippe. Sebastian benar-benar kehabisan akal, juga kesabaran. Ia maju selangkah demi selangkah.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sebastian keras. Ciel segera berlari ke arah Sebastian lalu memeluknya erat-erat, mengagetkan Sebastian. Tatapan matanya masih kosong. Tapi ia menangis dari hatinya sendiri, tanpa sugesti. Sebastian berlutut, menyamakan tinggi dengan Ciel lalu mengelus lembut punggung Ciel.

"Anda tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat khawatir. Ciel terdiam, tak bisa menjawab.

"Sebastian! Menjauh dariku!" batin Ciel yang terus menangis. Bukan karena butler tampan itu memeluknya, tapi ia merasakan ada hawa buruk, dari dirinya sendiri.

"Se...bas...ti...an, men...ja...uh," bisik Ciel pelan dan tertahan. Ia melakukannya tanpa sugesti, mengerahkan seluruh energi dan mentalnya yang terakhir. Sebastian, yang entah tidak mendengar atau tak peduli, tetap memeluknya. Dan malapetaka itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari perut Sebastian. Darah!

********

Waaaaiiiiii!!!! Beres juga chapter 3! Fuuh.... yokatta naaaaa!!!! Ayo-ayo! Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya yaaaa???? Tetep baca n tunggu lanjutannya yaaa! Akan segera datang lhoo! (soalnya FF ini emang udah tamat jauh sebelum Yuu bikin account di sini, jadi jangan aneh kalo sekarang agak cepet apdetnya, hehehehehe.... Selain itu juga untuk menghindari SALAH PAHAM yang kayaknya akan dengan mudah terjadi)

Tapi jangan lupa REVIEW yaaaaa!!!!!

~Special thanks Yuu for **shim eunha-san**! Makasih buat supportnya yaa! Kalo ada salah paham, Yuu akan menjelaskannya dengan semua kekuatan yang Yuu punya! Arigatou gozaimasu, shim eunha-saaaaan!!!!! m(_ _)m~


	4. Chapter 4

Yaaay! I'm update, minnaaa!!! Uum, bingung mau ngomong apa, soalnya akhir-akhir ini speechless mulu gara-gara nenek-nenek sialan (guru PKK Yuu maksudnya…). Eh, loh kok jadi curhat colongan gini?? Udahlah, Yuu bahas review yaa!!! ^^d

**Namikaze lin_chan: **Yaa, seperti yang dilihat. Begitulah kira-kira… Nah, kalo Phillippe itu tunangan Secillia (yang ditolak mentah-mentah, dan memang dia orang yang 'jahat'). Phillippe emang bisa nge-sugesti orang (bukan hipnotis sih, soalnya orangnya masih tau dia ngelakuin apa aja selama 'diperintah' sugesti). Gitu lah intinya! Makasih reviewnyaaaa!!!

**C0coNdvl78: **Gak kook, gak akan mati, hehehe… Yuu udah cukup nangis guling-guling liat Sebastian mati di manganya T^T. Padahal nie FF ditamatin bulan Februari lalu. Haiiiih, kenapa bisa sama-sama ditusuk juga sih?! Apa Toboso-sensei mata-matain Yuu buat inspirasi manganya??? *geplaked* Udahlah, ngawur jadinya! Thanks for the review!

**sherry-me: **Gak akan matiiii *nangis guling-guling lagi*! Silakan baca lanjutannya! Arigatou for the review, sherry-san!!!! ^^

**CarmilaGottschalk: **Penasaran yaaaa???? Silakan baca apdetannya!!!! *timpuked*

Udah tuh, balesannya! Gak banyak cuap-cuap lagi, mulai yaaa!

RETSU GOOOOOO!!!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yuu isn't the owner of Kuroshitsuji. Kalo Yuu pemiliknya, manga ini gak akan laku lah, nyoooo~. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, KSJ milik Toboso Yana-sensei, Yuu cuma bikin FF-nya aja! ^_^v

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis X Ciel Phantomhive (a.k.a Secillia Phantomhive)

**Warning: **Ga-je, abal, perlu perbaikan sana-sini, OC, OOC, pokoknya amatir banget lah! Gomen nee…

* * *

Ciel menusuk perut Sebastian dengan sesuatu yang Phillippe selipkan di pinggangnya. Ternyata tadi ia menyelipkan belati! Sugesti berakhir, Ciel kembali ke keadaan semula. Lalu segera terbelalak melihat keadaan butler di hadapannya. Sebastian masih memeluk Ciel erat-erat setelah menarik belati dan menyentuh lukanya.

"Nona, mohon tutup mata anda." bisik Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng cepat. Berkali-kali Sebastian meminta, dan berkali-kali pula Ciel menolak melakukannya.

"Tak akan kulakukan!" pekik Ciel keras-keras. Segera Sebastian melepas tangannya lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Ciel, membuat wajah Lady itu dinodai darah. Ia lalu merapatkan keningnya dengan kening Ciel.

"Nona, saya mohon pada anda. Sekali ini, mohon kabulkan keinginan saya. Saya sangat memohon," pinta Sebastian tepat di depan wajah Ciel. Wajahnya sangat serius, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. Air mata Sang Lady tak terbendung lagi, dan akhirnya dengan derasnya berjatuhan. Namun, Ia sekali lagi menggeleng.

"Haah, apa boleh buat," Sebastian menyerah. "...kalau begitu..." lanjutnya lagi. Ia merengkuh kepala Ciel dan ia benamkan di dadanya yang bidang **(author's note**: kakkoii neee.... XD *Seba-chan kesenengan dipanggil kakkoi ma author***)**. "...menangisnya di sini saja." Sebastian tersenyum. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu terlalu lama agar Ciel bisa menangis lagi. Ia menangis kuat-kuat. Sementara itu, Sebastian membisikkan mantra berbahasa Celtic yang tak disadari oleh Ciel yang sibuk menangis. Dan pria Perancis itu tumbang.

********

Philippe tumbang tanpa perlawanan. Ciel yang mendengar suara seseorang jatuh segera ingin berbalik, tapi tangan kuat Sebastian mencegahnya berbalik.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Ciel bertanya dengan nada menanjak.

"Hanya memberinya sugesti balik. Ia hanya pingsan sementara. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Nona." Sebastian menjawab sembari mengelus pelan rambut Ciel.

"Maksudku, apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang sama. Wajah Sebastian berubah sendu.

"Tak membiarkanmu berbalik, tak membiarkanmu pergi lagi." Sebastian menjawab lemah. **(author's note**: walah, malah jadi romantis eunk! Maaf yaaa... m_ _m *dimusuhin asosiasi anti romantisme n cintaisme - emank ada? - ***)** Ia merengkuh kepala Ciel lebih kuat dan meremas tubuh kecil Ciel dalam dekapannya. Ciel terdiam, lalu menyamankan posisi kepalanya dalam dekapan Sebastian.

"Terserah padamu," kata Ciel menyerah. "...tapi, lukamu bagaimana?" tanya Ciel lembut kemudian. Ia mencoba meraih luka Sebastian dan menyentuhnya pelan. Sebastian mengaduh pelan dan mengendurkan dekapannya. Ciel melepaskan diri lalu mengambil sapu tangannya dan membalut luka Sebastian. "Untuk sementara ini, lukamu tak masalah." Ciel berkata dengan pelan. Ia menyentuh lagi luka itu, dan ia ingat ialah yang telah menyebabkan luka itu.

"Jangan bersedih, saya tak apa-apa." Sebastian yang membaca perasaan Ciel berusaha menenangkan. Ciel mendongak dengan mata kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, aku yang membuatmu..." Ciel membantah, tapi bibirnya terkunci saat telunjuk Sebastian disilangkan disana.

"Tak perlu khawatir, saya tak apa-apa. Watashi wa akumade shitsuji desu kara **(author's note**: artinya cari sendiri!!!! ^_^v *ditempeleng readers***)**. Anda ingat itu?" Sebastian menghapus air mata di pipi Ciel dengan ibu jarinya. "Jadi tersenyumlah untukku, My Lady." Sebastian memohon. Ia mengelus pipi Ciel lembut, lalu memberinya senyuman seperti biasanya. Dan Ciel tersenyum, cantik sekali.

"Untukmu Sebastian, hanya untukmu..." gumam Ciel dalam hati. Dan ia limbung...

********

Ciel limbung, ambruk di tangan Sebastian. Sebastian segera mengecek suhu tubuh Ciel dan membandingkannya dengan suhunya sendiri.

"Tubuhmu panas... Nona? Nona baik-baik saja? Nona?" Sebastian mengguncangkan tubuh Ciel pelan. Tapi tak ada jawaban darinya. Segera ia angkat tubuh Ciel dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman.

********

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sebastian khawatir pada dokter istana yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Ciel. Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Lady Phantomhive baik-baik saja. Ia mengalami sedikit tekanan mental akibat sugesti yang dilakukan Viscount Phillippe. Ditambah lagi ia sedang menghadapi menstruasi pertama..."

"Tunggu dulu," sela Sebastian. "maksud anda?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ya, bukan hal yang terlalu mengejutkan bila diumurnya ia mengalami menstruasi pertama. Itu artinya sistem reproduksinya telah mulai berfungsi dan bukan hal yang tak mungkin ia mengalami 'kecelakaan' **(author's note**: nggak perlu aku terangin apa arti 'kecelakaan'-nya 'kan? ^.^ d *timpuked again***)**. Jadi, anda harus menjaganya dari pria-pria yang tak begitu ia kenal, Butler Sebastian," terangnya rinci.

"Lalu... kenapa ia sampai jatuh pingsan begini?" tanya Sebastian makin khawatir. Ia memandangi Ciel yang masih tak sadarkan diri tertidur di atas ranjang.

"Ia kelelahan. Memang saat seorang wanita mengalami ini, maka stamina juga kesehatannya akan menurun dengan cepat. Emosinya juga akan sulit dikontrol. Ia akan dengan mudah marah, lalu seketika itu juga menangis. Jadi, jagalah juga perasaannya. Saya pernah menghadapinya, jadi saya tahu bagaimana rasanya." Dokter wanita itu tersenyum. Lalu ia pamit keluar. Sebastian bangkit dan mengantarnya hingga pintu kamar, lalu menutup pintu, dan segera kembali duduk disamping Ciel yang masih tertidur dengan wajah polos. Ciel dengan rambutnya terurai rapi yang selalu tampil sempurna seperti biasanya.

********

"Saya hendak membawanya pulang, Yang Mulia." Sebastian berkata pada Ratu yang datang ke kamar.

"Baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah. Akan kuantarkan hingga ke kereta kuda." Ratu menyetujui keinginan Sebastian. Ia segera memerintahkan dayangnya membawa selimut tebal dan memakaikan mantel Ciel. Sebastian mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

Ballroom masih hiruk-pikuk. Alunan musik masih terdengar dari sana. Namun diam-diam Sebastian membawa pulang Ciel yang masih tertidur. Ia duduk di dalam kereta kuda dengan Ciel yang tertidur di pangkuannya berbalutkan selimut tebal. Ia mengelus rambutnya lembut. Ia termenung sendiri memandangi Lady yang tertidur di tangannya.

********

"Secillia sayang..." panggil seseorang. Ciel terbangun, dan sekelilingnya hanya warna putih yang terlihat.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Aku disini, Secillia sayang..." jawabnya lembut. Ciel tersentak, ia mengenal suara itu. Itu suara...

"Ibu?! Ibu dimana?!" pekiknya. Ciel mulai berlari tak tentu arah, tapi yang terlihat hanya putih dan putih. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai melihat dua sosok orang yang begitu ia kenal.

"Ayah...? Ibu...?" ia berkata dengan nada tak percaya. Mereka sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur.

"Secillia pasti akan jadi Lady yang sangat cantik, ya 'kan, Ayah?" kata Ibu sambil menimang seorang bayi.

"Itu...aku?" gumam Ciel heran.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu." Ayah menyetujui perkataan Ibu. Ia mengelus pipi mungil putrinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Nanti, kamu akan menjadi Lady Secillia Phantomhive. Pastikan kamu hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kamu sayangi, bukan dengan orang yang telah ditentukan keluargamu..." Ibu memberi nasihat. Ayah langsung menatap sangsi.

"Hoo, jadi Ibu tak sayang aku? Lalu Ibu menikahiku karena telah ditentukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedih. Ibu sontak kaget dan menoleh.

"Ah, Ayah ini... Ibu menikahi Ayah 'kan karena Ibu sayang Ayah..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum ceria. Mereka berdua tertawa, disusul dengan tawa si kecil Secillia yang makin melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu.

Tak terasa, air mata Ciel jatuh juga. Ia memang tak ingat saat-saat itu, tapi ia merasa bahwa hal itu memang terjadi padanya. Ia senang, tapi juga sedih. Dan ia terbangun, dengan mata sembab.

********

"Nona, sejak tadi anda menangis. Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian khawatir.

"Sebastian..." Ciel menggumam. "Dimana aku?" tanya Ciel yang berusaha mengenali sekitarnya.

"Kita sedang ada di kereta kuda, dalam perjalanan menuju mansion, Nona." Sebastian menjawab dengan nada lembut. Ciel berusaha bangkit dan duduk di jok kosong di hadapan Sebastian. Sebastian membantunya, lalu saat Ciel telah duduk, ia memakaikan selimut tebalnya di pangkuan Ciel. Selimut itu terjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai kereta kuda.

"Aku... pingsan lagi, ya?" tanya Ciel lemah. Wajah Ciel terlihat pucat, meski tak sepucat pagi tadi.

"Ya, Nona. Anda tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Semua orang, juga Ratu, sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi anda," jawab Sebastian mengiyakan. Ciel menatap wajah Sebastian dalam-dalam.

"Apa itu termasuk kamu?" celetuknya. Sebastian tersentak kaget. Rasanya sang Lady tak perlu dan tak biasanya menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Maksud anda?" Sebastian balik bertanya. Ciel menoleh ke arah topinya, lalu mengambil satu mawar yang berbeda dengan mawar berwarna biru lainnya. Setangkai mawar berwarna merah.

"Apa... kamu juga termasuk orang yang mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya sambil memainkan mawar di tangannya, seperti tadi pagi. Wajah sendunya juga sama seperti wajahnya tadi pagi.

"Maaf, tapi..." Sebastian bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berlutut di hadapan Ciel. "... aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, di setiap saat yang kulalui. Lalu saat mengetahui kalau kamu sebenarnya seorang Lady, aku rasa bebanku akan bertambah. Tapi aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan normal kembali. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi, Secillia..." Ciel menatap mata Sebastian dan tak melihat kebohongan di mata itu.

"Apa... itu artinya... ya?" Ciel memastikan. Sebastian mengambil mawar dari tangan Ciel.

"Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu di setiap detikku, Secillia..." jawabnya serius. Ia menyelipkan mawar itu. Kali ini bukan di saku Ciel, tapi di telinganya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah wajah Ciel, dan melihat wajah Ciel bersemu merah. Ia tertegun, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia memalingkan wajah dan tak akan mampu melihat mata butlernya itu untuk beberapa waktu.

* * *

Yaaah, berakhir (kembali) dengan abaaal!!!! SHA-LA-LA, ITSUKA KITTO! *dilempar sendal gara2 nyanyi ga-je*. Saia masih speechless gara-gara subjek bertitel **PKK** *dibunuh gara-gara dua kali curhat colongan*, jadi…

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!!!!

AND…

CIAOSU!!! *Reborn mode-on, dihajar kuso nee-san*


	5. last chapter, but not the end of them

Yosh! Yuu's come back! \^o^/ *gak ada yang ngarep tuh…* Yuu mau laporan! Ujian udah beres, tinggal tunggu kelulusan (tapi ujian praktek sialan itu masih nyisa, sialan!) *dihajar gara-gara curhat colongan*. Yuu mau post chapter terakhirnya! Horeee! Banzaaaai!

Sekarang, waktunya bales review!!!!

* * *

**CarmilaGottschalk: **Makasih buat supportnya, Carmila! ^^ Ujian tinggal nunggu hasilnya ajah! Soal so sweet-so sweet-an-nya sih… gak bisa komen apa-apa, Yuu suka speechless sendiri, hehehe… Btw, makasih reviewnyaa! ^^

**sherry-me: **Nggak kok, Yuu juga suka tiba-tiba histeris sendiri, hehehe… Tapi Yuu sendiri gak kebayang gimana caranya ngebunuh Sebby *dipukul Sebby*. Jadi jangan tanya Yuu! ^^v Soal OOC, kan udah Yuu warn tuh! Ciel emang sengaja di-OOC-in sama Yuu *dipukulin Sebby-Ciel*. Udah apdet nih! Jangan lupa review lagi yaa! Chapter terakhir!

**Canonine.9x'y: **Yaa, disini Yuu gak bikin Ciel-nya jadi tomboy sih… Gomen, nee… And domo arigatou buat pujiannya! ^^

**Diesty Sutcliff: **Kemana aja, Bu! Udah chapter keempat baru kamu baca *ditendang Diesty*! Iya nih, tumben gak "two-side" lagi, hehehe… Ya, Viscount karena dia wakil kepala keluarga, makanya dibilang Vis (kedua/wakil) Count (kepala keluarga). ^^d Soal mens, Diesty juga pasti tau sendiri, ya kan? ^_~ Maaf karena membuatmu kena diabetes! m(_ _)m Soal pengawas, jangan diungkit deh!

**ShieRu BancHou: **Maaf atas ketidakpuasan yang Yuu ciptakan ^^. Dan makasih buat pujian n reviewnya! ^^

**eL-ch4n: **Aw, iyaaa!!!! . *abal mode on*

Waah, banyak yang review! Arigatou, minna-san! Pokoknya gak usah lama-lama, kita mulai ajah ia! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Untuk entah yang keberapa kali, Yuu katakan… YUU ISN'T THE OWNER OF KUROSHITSUJI! Pemiliknya tetaplah hanya Toboso Yana-sensei, now and forever! Padahal Yuu pengen memiliki bocah manis *dihajar Ciel* dan butler tampan itu! TT^TT *nangis guling-guling*

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis X Ciel Phantomhive (a.k.a Secillia Phantomhive)

**Warning: **Rada ga-je, OOC, tapi kali ini Insya Allah gak ada OC *cek-cek lagi, takut ada OC nyempil*, LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

"Saya pulang," kata Sebastian di depan pintu mansion Phantomhive. Maylene yang membukakan pintu segera tercengang saat melihat Sebastian membopong sang Lady di tangannya. Segera ia persilakan masuk sebelum ia dan Sebastian naik, menuju kamar Ciel.

"Silakan," Maylene mempersilakan mereka memasuki kamar, sebelum menutup pintu. Sebastian melangkah ke arah ranjang dan mendudukkan Ciel di sisi ranjang. Ciel menaikkan kakinya dan berusaha duduk santai. Sebastian melepaskan sepatu Ciel perlahan. Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Kamar Ciel benar-benar hening.

"Baiklah, saya akan keluar. Bila ada yang anda butuhkan silakan panggil saya, Nona." Sebastian pamit keluar. Ciel menengok dan membuka mulut.

"Tunggu," Ciel berkata pelan. Sebastian berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Sebastian.

"Bisakah... temani aku dulu, setidaknya hingga aku tertidur?" tanya Ciel lirih. Sebastian terdiam, lalu melangkah ke arah Ciel. Ia memakaikan selimut di tubuh Ciel. Ciel berbaring, lalu tidur menyamping menghadap Sebastian di sampingnya.

"Baik, Nona." Sebastian menjawab dengan berbisik. Ciel mulai menutup mata, dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Sebastian masih setia di sampingnya hingga hampir satu jam. Saat ia yakin Ciel telah benar-benar tertidur, ia bangkit dan berniat segera keluar. Sebelum...

"Ibu... Ayah..." igau Ciel yang tetap tertidur. Sebastian berbalik kembali, lalu segera menghampiri Ciel. Ia pandangi wajah Ciel yang tampak gelisah dan berpeluh. "bawa aku..." igaunya lagi, yang membuat Sebastian kaget.

"Nona, Nona kenapa?" Sebastian mengguncang-guncang Ciel yang tertidur. Ciel perlahan membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada butler itu. Ia menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sebastian..." Ciel masih mengadaptasikan matanya, yang pada akhirnya menangis. Sebastian menghela napas lega. Ia merangkul tubuh gemetar Ciel.

"Sudah... tak ada apa-apa. Berhentilah selalu tiba-tiba menangis dan membuat saya khawatir," hibur Sebastian. Ia mengelus rambut Ciel yang masih terus sibuk menangis. Sementara Ciel menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menubrukkan kepalanya ke tubuh Sebastian.

"Aku benci... aku selalu ditinggal semuanya..." keluh Ciel yang terus menangis. Sebastian masih terus berusaha menenangkan Ciel dalam diamnya.

"Aku ditinggal Ibu, Ayah, dan akhirnya... Bibi Angelina juga pergi... Aku benci diriku sendiri! Aku benci hidupku! Aku selalu ada dalam kebohongan besar... Sampai kapan aku harus begini...?! Sebastian... apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Ciel memaki-maki sambil tak hentinya menangis. Ia mencengkeram baju Sebastian erat-erat.

"Hidup itu tak selamanya buruk, Nona... Hidup selalu punya bagian yang menyenangkan, tak peduli hidup siapapun itu. Termasuk hidup saya, meskipun saya tak bisa dibilang hidup. Selama saya hidup hingga saat ini, perasaan kehilangan itu memang ada. Tapi saya berjanji dalam hati perasaan itu jangan sampai membuat hidup saya berantakan, begitu juga Nona." Sebastian berkata dengan nada menenangkan.

"Aku ingin lihat bulan... aku mau keluar," kata Ciel setelah tangisannya berhenti. Sebastian mengerutkan kening, merasa aneh.

"Tapi, anda sedang sakit, Nona... Apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian khawatir. Ciel menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak akan apa-apa, Sebastian. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini sedikit lebih lama," jawab Ciel berusaha meyakinkan. Sebastian menghela napas, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia mengambilkan mantel Ciel, sementara Ciel bangkit dari ranjangnya. Saat ia hendak memakaikannya, Ciel mengambil mantel itu dari tangan Sebastian.

"Nona?"

"Biar kupakai sendiri." Ciel berkata singkat sambil memakai matelnya sendiri. Sebastian tersenyum. Lalu mereka keluar kamar Ciel, menuju halaman belakang mansion Phantomhive.

********

Halaman belakang mansion Phantomhive begitu rapi dalam penataannya. Ciel tampak duduk di gazebo taman, memandangi langit bertabur bintang malam itu. Bulan yang bersinar dengan sempurna terpantul pada permukaan kolam yang mengelilingi gazebo. Ia termenung sendiri, tanpa Sebastian di sampingnya. Butler itu sedang pergi ke dapur, membuat teh katanya.

"Selalu begini... hari ini selalu membuatku merasa sendiri dan kesepian. Setiap tahun selalu sama..." batin Ciel dalam hati. Ia tersenyum agak miris. Ia lantas turun dari gazebo dan menuju kolam. Ia duduk di rerumputan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam kolam, menciptakan arus dengan gerakan lembutnya.

"Nona sedang apa?" tanya Sebastian yang ada di belakangnya. Ciel menoleh, lalu melihat Sebastian dengan nampan berisi teh.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin duduk di sini." Ciel menjawab sekenanya. Sebastian tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk di samping nonanya yang kembali asyik memandangi langit.

"Ini Nona, teh anda." Sebastian menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Ciel. Ciel menerimanya tanpa tatakan. Ia memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu meminumnya sambil terus memandangi langit.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian," kata Ciel setelah meminum sebagian tehnya. Sebastian mengangguk senang, lalu meminum juga tehnya. Mereka kembali menatapi setiap jengkal keindahan langit yang terhampar di depan mata mereka.

********

Bintang mulai bergerak, bulan juga begitu. Tapi Ciel dan Sebastian tetap belum bergeming. Teh buatan Sebastian telah habis sedari tadi. Ciel masih terdiam, belum mau beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah jam 12 kurang 5 menit rupanya," kata Sebastian sambil melirik jam sakunya. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "saya akan segera kembali, Nona." Sebastian lalu mundur. Ciel yang tadinya tak begitu memperhatikan, menoleh dan mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Ciel dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu, tak mau memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sebastian muncul dengan tangan disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Ciel kembali mengerutkan kening. Sebastian lalu kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Yaah, walaupun agak terlambat, tapi..." Sebastian berkata sambil mengeluarkan tangan sekaligus sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari balik punggungnya, yang ternyata adalah kue tart! "...selamat ulang tahun, Secillia." Sebastian berkata lagi dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Ciel tertegun, mencerna apa yang baru dilakukan butler andalannya. Lalu setelah mengerti, ia tersenyum agak lemah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sebastian!" kata Ciel kemudian. Ia menatap kue tartnya yang sangat cantik berhiaskan lilin.

"Ayo, buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya sebelum hari ini berakhir," kata Sebastian yang tersenyum geli. Ciel mengangguk lalu menutup mata, membuat permohonan. Setelah itu, ia meniup lilin di puncak kue. Dan tepat setelah itu, hari itu terlewati.

********

Ciel telah ada di kamarnya bersama Sebastian. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Ia segera naik ke ranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sebastian masih berdiri di sampingnya, sebelum hendak melangkah menuju pintu.

"Selamat tidur, Nona." Sebastian berkata lembut. Lady itu mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu, kemarilah," Ciel tiba-tiba bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sebastian kembali berjalan menuju Ciel. Saat telah berada tepat di samping Ciel, tangannya ditarik dan Ciel mengecup pipi Sebastian **(author's note**: Gak bisa ngungkapin dengan baik dan benar! Kyabooo! *Ciel n Seba-chan ngeliatin aku dengan tatapan nggak ngenakin sedunia-akherat***)**.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sebastian." Ciel berkata lagi. Sebastian terdiam **(author's note**: Sebastian loading???? Malu nulisnyaaaaa!!!! Gomeeennnn m_ _m *dibunuh Seba-chan***)** saat Ciel juga menyentuh pinggang Sebastian yang tadi terluka. "Juga maaf untuk hari ini. Semoga cepat sembuh, ya?" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Dan Sebastian balas tersenyum dan juga balas mengecup pipi Ciel lembut **(author's note** **[**lagi????**]**: *blush! Malu mode on!***)**. Ciel yang sudah berbaring membelakangi Sebastian dan menutup matanya, saat itu juga bangun dan menoleh pada Sebastian.

"Terima kasih untuk kecupan lembutnya, Nona. Tidur nyenyak, ya... uhm, Secillia manis," kata Sebastian canggung saat menyebut nama Ciel tanpa embel-embel Nona. Ciel tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu kembali tidur. Sementara itu Sebastian di luar kamar Ciel berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang hampir meledak keluar.

********

Matahari terbit di langit Brittania Raya. Mansion Phantomhive bermandikan cahaya pagi yang hangat. Lady Secillia Phantomhive terbangun dari mimpinya dengan wajah segar, sekalipun ia baru tertidur selama kurang lebih 5 jam **(authors note**: biasanya dia tidur 10 jam atau... yaaah, lebih kurang segitulah!**)**.

"Uuuung," Ciel menggeliat, meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia turun dari ranjang setelah memakai mantelnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, turun menuju lantai bawah.

Ia menuruni tangga, menuju aula besar. Keadaan masih sepi, sepertinya yang lain masih tidur. Yaah, mereka tak bisa tidur sementara sang empunya rumah sedang dalam bahaya. Saat ia pulang pun, mereka masih bertahan tidak tidur hingga hampir jam 2 pagi, berjaga di luar pintu kamar Ciel. Secillia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka.

Di dalamnya, terlihat Sebastian yang masih memakai mantel tidur sibuk membuat sesuatu. Tanda pentagram di punggung tangannya terlihat jelas karena ia tidak memakai sarung tangan. Ciel sendiri juga tidak menggunakan eyepatch sehingga tanda pentagram di matanya juga terlihat. Ciel menarik napas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Nona." Sebastian menyapa Ciel yang baru selangkah masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa perlu menoleh. Ciel terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Sebastian. Sedang apa sepagi ini sudah ada di sini?" tanya Ciel yang berjalan ke arah Sebastian.

"Bukannya seharusnya saya yang bertanya begitu? Apa yang Nona lakukan sepagi ini?" Sebastian balik bertanya pada Ciel sambil terus bekerja. Ciel telah ada di samping Sebastian dan melihat bahwa butlernya itu ternyata sedang membuat dessert baru.

"Aku bangun terlalu pagi rupanya. Jadi, aku ingin melihat-lihat mansion saat pagi-pagi sekali. Yaah, mumpung masih sepi." Ciel menjawab sambil terus memperhatikan Sebastian menyelesaikan dessertnya. "Kamu sendiri, sejak kapan ada di dapur seperti ini?" tanya Ciel kemudian.

"Saat Nona tertidur, tadinya saya hendak segera pergi tidur. Tapi ternyata sulit juga." jawab Sebastian diselingi tawa gelinya. "Jadi, saya pergi ke dapur dan tiba-tiba ingin membuat dessert baru. Begitulah," katanya lagi. Mereka lalu tertawa.

"Sama-sama terlalu bersemangat rupanya," kata mereka bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan sebelum kembali tertawa.

********

"Selamat pagi..., eh?" Meirin yang baru memasuki dapur terkejut melihat Ciel telah berada di sana lebih dulu dari dia. Ciel melirik, masih terdiam.

"PAGI SEMUANYAAA!!! EEEEHHH?!" Finnie yang datang berikutnya juga terkejut. Ciel mulai tersenyum geli.

"Yo, pagi kalian semu... heeh?" Bald yang datang terakhir juga sama herannya. Ciel mulai tertawa, sebelum akhirnya tawanya meledak begitu saja.

"Kalian semua ini, tak perlu sekaget itu, 'kan?" kata Ciel setelah puas tertawa.

"Karena Nona tak biasanya bangun lebih pagi dari mereka semua. Pantaslah mereka kaget," Sebastian membela trio pelayan yang masih melongo dan menghalangi pintu dapur. Dan Ciel kembali tertawa.

"Ya, ya. Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan pada kalian semua. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, boleh 'kan?" pinta Ciel pada mereka berempat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Finnie penasaran. Dan sekali lagi, senyum Ciel mengembang.

********

"Masa permintaannya seperti itu, Nona?" tanya Sebastian heran dan tak percaya. Ciel cuma mengangguk.

"Bukan permintaan sulit 'kan?" kata Ciel riang.

"Tapi... ingin ikut sehari kegiatan kami semua, apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Meirin ragu.

"Tak apa-apa. Jangan berlebihan begitu," jawab Ciel ringan.

"Tapi Nona kemarin roboh begitu," bantah Sebastian dengan nada sangat khawatir.

"Itu 'kan kemarin! Hari ini aku sudah sangat sehat, malah terlalu bersemangat!" Ciel balas membantah. Sebastian menghela napas.

"Baiklah, saya menyerah." Sebastian mengaku kalah. Senyum sang Lady makin indah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

********

Ciel telah bersiap dengan gaun pendek. Meskipun belum terlalu biasa, tapi pakaian prianya telah 'disita' oleh Ratu sehingga ia tak bisa berpenampilan seperti 'biasanya'. Saat membuka lemari, hanya gaun dan pakaian wanita yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Ia lantas memilih gaun dengan panjang selutut. Ia lalu mengikat satu rambutnya yang panjang di belakang **(author's note**: sejak kapan Ciel punya rambut panjang yaa? Tapi, anggap aja pake sihir deh! Inggris kan punya perbendaharaan sihir yang lumayan gila dan hebat!! Bener gak? Buktinya ada HarPot! *dimarahin sama penerbit n fans HarPot gara-gara masukin novel beken nie ke dalem FF ga-je yuu...***)**.

**Kegiatan pertama** adalah mencuci pakaian bersama Meirin…

"Hati-hati, Nona!" Meirin memperingatkan. Sebastian memperhatikan dari jauh, memastikan tak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan hati-hati." Ciel menjawab. Wajahnya berpeluh, tapi terlihat gembira. Dengan semangat ia terus mencuci, mengerjakan hal yang tak mungkin ia kerjakan dalam kesehariannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka pergi ke atap lalu menjemur pakaian yang telah mereka cuci. Mereka malah asyik bermain sembari menjemur. Setelah itu, mereka duduk di atap, mengobrol sambil menatapi langit cerah musim semi.

**Kegiatan kedua** adalah berkebun bersama Finnie…

Mereka membagi tugas. Finnie memotong ranting yang mulai tak beraturan, sementara Ciel menyirami tanaman. Ciel segera pergi ke sumur yang terletak masih di taman, berniat menimba air. Tapi...

"Uukh, berat! Bagaimana ini?" Ciel menarik sekuat tenaga, tapi hanya menghasilkan sedikit gerakan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menggenggam tangan Ciel dan membantunya menarik timba air. Ciel menoleh ke belakang, dan yang tampak adalah...

"Sulit, ya?" kata Sebastian sambil menarik timba airnya. Setelah ember dapat terjangkau tangan, butler itu mengambilnya dan memindahkannya ke alat penyiram Ciel. **(author's note**: kalau aku sih... mau berat mau nggak, tetep aja harus nimba sendiri... menyedihkan. T_T *disentil ortu, dibilang anak manja TT^TT***)**

"Terima kasih, Sebastian." Ciel mengambil alat penyiramnya dari tangan Sebastian lalu berlari menuju taman dan mulai menyirami tanamannya. Ia lalu bercanda dengan Finnie sambil duduk di rerumputan hijau dengan santainya. Dan Sebastian memandangi mereka dari kejauhan, menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa.

**Kegiatan ketiga** adalah menyiapkan makan siang dengan Bald…

"Rasanya... aneh," Ciel berkomentar saat mencoba makanan yang baru dibuat Bald. Sementara itu, sang koki menggaruk kepala, dan Sebastian menghela napas.

"Biar saya yang membuat makanan untuk kita semua hari ini," kata pria bertubuh tinggi itu pasrah. Ciel dan Bald tersenyum senang. Itu artinya, makanan enak untuk makan siang!!!!

Sementara sang butler memasak, Ciel dan Bald malah asyik membicarakan soal senjata yang baru-baru ini diluncurkan oleh negara asal Bald, Amerika. Soal senapan, flamethower terbaru, meriam, kapal perang, bom rakitan, granat, ranjau, dan sebangsanya dibahas habis-habisan oleh mereka. Bahkan isu nuklir **(author's note**: aku sendiri nggak yakin di jaman Victoria nuklir udah bisa jadi senjata atau belom... aku juga nggak yakin nuklir udah diteliti atau sekadar ditemuin... *dimarahin guru fisika n sejarah yuu***) **mereka bahas sampai ke akar-akarnya. Bald sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa ia membicarakan hal-hal tadi dengan seorang **LADY**...

**Kegiatan keempat **adalah makan siang…

"Ayolah, makan sama-sama yuk!" ajak Ciel. Empat orang dihadapannya terlihat kebingungan.

"Makan sama-sama?" tanya Meirin agak tidak percaya.

"Lagipula makanan yang dibuat cukup untuk kita semua. Sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lain 'kan?" Ciel makin membujuk, tepatnya setengah merengek.

"Tapi, Nona..." Sebastian berusaha menolak.

"Aku tidak mau..." sela Ciel, semuanya terdiam. "Aku tidak mau... makan sendirian di ruangan seluas ini, di meja sebesar ini, aku benci sendirian." Semuanya makin terdiam, sebelum Bald berinisiatif menarik kursi makan dan duduk.

"Apa salahnya kalau sekali-kali kita makan sama-sama?" Bald tersenyum pada Ciel. Meirin dan Finnie mengangguk, lalu turut duduk. Sebastian tersenyum, sebelum duduk di kursi yang terdekat dengan Nona Besarnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 4 tahun, ruang makan keluarga Phantomhive yang biasanya hanya memiliki suara peralatan makan perak beradu untuk memecah kesunyiannya, bisa penuh dengan suara gelak tawa.

********

Setelah makan siang yang menyenangkan dan (pastinya) mengenyangkan, semuanya berkumpul di taman belakang, duduk di rumput hijau. Saat yang lainnya bergembira, Ciel sibuk mencorat-coret buku catatan kecilnya. Sebastian menghampiri Nonanya dan berusaha melihat apa yang gadis itu tulis.

"Apa yang sedang Nona tulis?" tanya Sebastian penasaran. Ciel segera menutup tulisannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh lihat!" Ciel dengan tegas melarang. Sebastian lalu duduk di samping Ciel.

"Baiklah. Jika Nona tidak mengizinkan, tak apa-apa," Sebastian menyerah, lalu memandangi langit di atas kepalanya. Sementara itu Ciel kembali menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

********

Hari beranjak sore, meskipun langit belum memerah. Semuanya masih bermain, termasuk Ciel. Main petak umpet, katanya. Sebastian memperhatikan mereka berlarian.

"Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan, Sebastian?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Sebastian menoleh.

"Tuan Tanaka? Ya, terlihat sangat menyenangkan bisa seperti mereka," jawab Sebastian seraya tersenyum. Di sampingnya tergeletak buku catatan Ciel. Tapi ia tak tertarik mengintip apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Sudah! Aku lelah! Ayolah, semuanya keluar!" kata Ciel menyerah.

"Tidak bisa! Nona harus temukan kami dulu!" kata Finnie entah dari mana. Ciel menghela napas sebelum berusaha mengikuti arah suara Finnie. Sebelum terdengar....

"Aku temukan kalian semua!" seru Ciel terdengar girang, membuat Sebastian tersenyum lebih lebar karenanya. "Lain kali kalianlah yang harus mencariku!" tambah Nona muda itu. Lalu semuanya tertawa senang.

********

Saat langit memerah, Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya pada Ciel. Ternyata Ciel telah tertidur disampingnya. Trio pelayan keluarga Phantomhive juga tertidur tak jauh dari Ciel. Sebastian menghela napasnya kembali, sebelum tersenyum. Tapi matanya teralihkan pada buku catatan Sang Nona yang terbuka. Ia lalu mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

_Aku terlelap_

_Jauh..._

_Di depan sana_

_Sepi menantiku_

_Aku terdiam_

_Berlalu..._

_Selalu saja_

_Kubiarkan begitu banyak suara melaluiku_

_Aku terpaku_

_Mimpi..._

_Di hadapanku_

_Menghilang, terbang tinggi_

_Dan..._

_Ia datang_

_Tegak..._

_Melangkah padaku_

_Tanpa sempat aku sadar_

_Ia berhenti_

_Berlutut..._

_Padaku yang menangis_

_Tangannya terulur_

_Ia tersenyum_

_Merangkulku..._

_Ia membawaku_

_Terbang dengan sayap hitam tanpa takut_

_Aku ingin ia disampingku, selamanya..._

Sebastian mengerutkan kening, karena tak biasanya Nona Besarnya menulis puisi seperti ini. Segera ia membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan halaman itu makin membuatnya terkejut.

_Untuk satu-satunya butler, asisten, guru, kakak, dan segalanya bagiku..._

_Seseorang bernama Sebastian Michaelis..._

**(author's note: **gomen! Puisinya acak-acakan! Terlalu acak-acakan untuk dikatakan! Maaf!!!! Kalian tau, aku nulisnya sambil deg-degan nggak jelas! *digeplak Ciel***)**

Sebastian tersenyum memandangi buku catatan Ciel, lalu ia mengarahkan matanya pada Ciel yang masih tertidur. Saat menyadari Meirin, Bald, dan Finnie telah terbangun, ia kembali meletakkan buku catatan Ciel ke tempatnya semula.

"Kami masuk ke dalam ya, Sebastian?" kata Bald sambil berjalan menuju mansion. Sebastian mengiyakan, lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, sebelum hari jadi lebih sore." Sebastian lalu mengangkat Ciel yang masih lelap tertidur. Ia lantas berjalan menuju mansion dengan ringannya.

********

Saat tiba di kamar Ciel, Sebastian segera menidurkan Ciel di ranjangnya. Setelah menyelimuti gadis itu, ia segera beranjak keluar.

Sebastian menghela napas, ia lelah. Meskipun ia tahu, ia sangat senang dari lubuk hatinya. Master, ah, tidak, Lady-nya itu masih suka merepotkannya. Tapi ia juga tahu, sang Lady butuh lebih banyak keberanian dari yang ia bayangkan tentang pengambilan segala keputusannya.

Ya, tentu banyak hal yang perlu ia pertimbangkan. Keputusannya untuk mengikat kontrak pentagram itu, keputusannya untuk menjadi Earl keluarga Phantomhive di usia sedemikian muda, keputusannya untuk mengambil seluruh kemungkinan yang ada, sekalipun itu berbahaya, juga keputusannya untuk membungkam Brittania Raya tentang satu hal, untuk tidak mengatakannya pada satu orang saja…

Bahwa ia adalah seorang Lady…

Bahwa satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu tentang kenyataan itu –dan satu-satunya yang tak boleh tahu- hanyalah orang terdekatnya, yang paling setia padanya…

Sebastian Michaelis…

Butler iblis itu mengangkat bahu, kebingungan. Ia tak tahu kenapa Ciel perlu menyembunyikan semua ini dari dirinya. Ia tak habis pikir, apakah ia meragukan kesetiaan dan estetika seorang iblis?

Atau apakah ia hanya takut Sebastian akan meremehkannya bila mengetahui kenyataan bahwa yang mengikat perjanjian dengannya hanya seorang-gadis-kecil-berumur-10-tahun-saat itu?

Katakan bahwa hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, yah… itulah apa kata pikiran ter-rasional iblis itu. Manusia dengan 'pride' setinggi Ciel tak mungkin takluk hanya karena gender, kau tahu?

Tapi…

Siapa tahu…?

Butler setan itu membaca mantra kembali, dan sesuatu terjadi, keajaiban yang mendobrak dinding kokoh diantara keduanya…

********

Hari esok yang cerah…

Biarkan sinar mentarimu itu turut menyinari salah satu Putri terbaik kami…

Kegelapan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengurungnya…

Izinkan ia sekali lagi bersinar dengan terang…

Jurang itu telah ia ikuti hingga ujungnya…

Dan ia berusaha untuk menggapai bintang di langitmu…

Membiarkannya mencoba…

Apakah hal itu adalah sebuah dosa yang tak termaafkan bagimu…?

Janganlah membencinya…

Sekalipun ia selalu membawa serta bayangannya…

Yang selalu bertolak belakang dengan dirimu…

Tak sepihak denganmu yang terang benderang…

Mimpinya sederhana…

Ia ingin dicintai, sama seperti layaknya gadis biasa…

Ia ingin disayangi, sama seperti anak lainnya…

Ia ingin dihormati, sama seperti Earl lainnya, sekalipun ia seorang wanita…

Brittania Raya kini memintamu…

Mohon bimbing ia dengan segala yang ia punya…

Kasihi ia dengan segala yang ia punya…

Biarkan ia tumbuh dengan segala yang ia punya…

Hingga akhirnya ia mampu berjalan sendiri…

Jagalah ia…

********

Siang itu, seorang Lady menaruh dua buah buket lili putih diatas dua buah makam. Mata biru azure-nya mengatakan sesuatu, sekalipun keadaan saat itu hening. Ya, tatapan itu jelas mengatakan sesuatu. Lelah dengan keheningan itu, sang Lady angkat bicara. Ia berjongkok sebelum akhirnya duduk diantara kedua makam itu.

"Hai Ayah, Ibu? Apa kabar?" sapanya hangat. Angin menjawabnya lembut, dan Lady itu mengangguk, seperti mengerti.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tak terasa, 14 tahun yang lalu aku hanya seorang gadis biasa – baiklah, agak abnormal- yang berusaha melawan kodratnya –Ayah dan Ibu pasti marah, aku tahu-…" Sang Lady terkikik saat mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Saat-saat berat yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya sangat irasional, nekat, juga nyaris mati.

"Sekarang juga tepat 14 tahun setelah perusahaan Phantom berdiri. Banyak hal terjadi, dan perusahaan terus berkembang. Tahun ini kami berhasil melebarkan daerah distribusi hingga ke daerah Asia Timur Jauh. Menyenangkan…" Lady itu memandang bergantian kedua nisan itu dan mengelusnya. Ia sama sekali tak takut sarung tangan putihnya terkotori oleh debu yang menempel di sana.

"Aku juga berhasil menjalankan perintah Yang Mulia Ratu dengan baik. Menurutnya, karena akulah Inggris dapat memulai era yang baru, dimana kebebasan dapat diperjuangkan. Aku sangat tersanjung, Yah, Bu. Aku senang bisa menjalankan tugas yang Ayah percayakan padaku dengan baik." Lady itu menatap sebuah makam kedua dari kirinya.

"Halo, Aunty. Apa kabar Aunty-ku yang paling cantik ini? Jangan mengira aku melupakan Aunty, ya?" Lady itu memperkokoh senyumnya. Angin kembali berhembus, membisikkan jawaban lembut di telinga sang Lady. Ia lantas mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit musim semi yang cerah.

"Oh, ya! Soal mataku, aku berjanji menceritakannya pada kalian. Tanda itu, pentagram yang seharusnya ada selamanya di mataku, menghilang –begitu juga dengan tanda yang ada di tangannya-. Setelah kejadian itu ia tak mampu lagi berubah menjadi iblis –yaah, meskipun kemampuan bertarungnya sama sekali tidak berkurang-. Ia sepertinya benar-benar berubah menjadi manusia, Mata sewarna lautan itu tampak sempurna, tanpa ada tanda pentagram disana. Mata yang dahulu terlihat begitu angkuh dan rapuh, sekarang tampak lembut dan tenang.

"Lady, rapat akan segera dimulai, anda harus segera kembali ke kantor," seseorang menyentuh pundak Lady itu lembut. Sang Lady menoleh, mata biru azure-nya bertemu dengan mata orb cokelat seseorang berpakaian hitam dibelakangnya. Mata orb yang tak akan pernah menjadi ruby sewarna darah lagi, seperti dulu.

"Sebastian," Lady itu menyebut nama orang itu. Sebastian Michaelis, sang butler tersenyum dan turut menunduk dengan tangan terpaku pada pundak sang Lady.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar, Lord dan Lady Phantomhive. Selamat siang juga, Madam Red, Lady Angelina Durless." Sebastian menyapa satu persatu. "Maafkan saya bila saya mengganggu reuni keluarga ini, tapi saya harap anda semua mengerti. Penerus anda yang satu ini, Lady Secillia Phantomhive, masih sulit diatur. Sebentar lagi rapat dimulai, dan ia masih juga bersantai. Saya mohon maaf."

"Oh, ayolah, Sebastian…" Secillia merajuk.

"Tidak boleh. Anda harus segera pergi," kata Sebastian singkat. Secillia menghela napas.

"Tapi setelah ini, aku ingin kembali kesini. Bisakah?" tanya Secillia. Sebastian merogoh buku sakunya, lalu mengecek sesuatu yang tertulis disana.

"Maaf, tapi setelah ini…"

"Aaah, jangan bilang ada jadwal lain, kumohon…" wajah Secillia makin memelas. Sebastian mulai tertawa.

"Memang bukan. Anda tak punya jadwal lainnya hari ini, jadi anda bisa kembali kemari setelah rapat selesai," kata Sebastian. Secillia tersenyum senang.

"Ya sudah," Secillia bangkit dari rerumputan. "nanti setelah rapat aku kembali lagi ya, Ayah, Ibu, Aunty." Secillia berlalu dengan Sebastian dibelakangnya, diiringi dengan angin musim semi yang manis.

********

OWARIIIII!!!!

Waah, nggak kerasa, nggak kerasa! Ternyata fic pertama Yuu di FFn berakhir juga! Arigatou buat semua orang yang udah ngebantu, juga buat reviewer, buat Toboso Yana-sensei sebagai owner Kuroshitsuji, pokoknya buat semuanya deh!

Oh, ia! Penjelasan! Ulang tahun Ciel Yuu ubah jadi di bulan semi, supaya auranya gak terlalu dark! Maaf buat yang nggak suka! Juga soal kemunculan 2 puisi diatas sana, bila tidak sempura, maafkanlah author sial satu ini!

Terakhir...

REVIEW YAAAA!!!! ARIGATOU!!!! m(_ _)m

CIAOSU!

Sign,

Lady Yuu Phantomhive.


End file.
